Overheat (move)
| accuracy=90 | bdesc=??? | gen=III | category=Beauty | appeal=6 | jam=0 | cdesc=After this move, the user is more easily startled. | appealsc=2 | scdesc=Earn +3 if the Pokémon that just went hit max Voltage. | category6=Beautiful| appeal6=6 | jam6=0 | cdesc6=A very appealing move, but after using this move, the user is more easily startled.| pokefordex=overheat | touches=no | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | kingsrock=yes | flag7=no | flag8=yes | sound=no | tm3=yes | tm#3=50 | tm4=yes | tm#4=50 | tm5=yes| tm#5=50| tm6=yes| tm#6=50| tm7=yes| tm#7=50| na=no | target=anyadjacent | footnotes= }} Overheat (Japanese: オーバーヒート Overheat) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. It has been TM50 since Generation III. Effect Generation III Overheat deals damage and lowers the user's by two stages. Overheat makes contact with the target in this generation. Overheat can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra six appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generations IV and V Overheat no longer makes contact with the target. Generation VI onwards Overheat's power was lowered from 140 to 130. Description |Allows a full-power attack, but sharply lowers Sp.Atk. Enables full-power attack, but sharply lowers the Sp.Atk. }} |An intense attack that also sharply reduces the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} |Allows a full-power attack, but sharply lowers Sp.Atk.}} |The user attacks the foe at full power. The attack's recoil sharply reduces the user's Sp. Atk stat. The user attacks the foe at full power using fiery energy. It also sharply reduces the user's Sp. Atk. }} |The user attacks the target at full power. The attack's recoil harshly reduces the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} |The user attacks the target at full power. The attack's recoil harshly lowers the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By TM |STAB='}} Form change Generation IV |form=Heat Rotom}} Generation V Generation VI Generation VII In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Overheat damages all enemy Pokémon within one tile of the user and lowers the user's . In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Overheat's description erroneously states that it lowers the user's instead of Special Attack. This error is not present in the TM description of Overheat. Pokémon GO }} Pokkén Tournament Overheat appears as one of 's Pokémon moves. Chandelure glows red and charges up, gaining armor against a variety of attacks until it releases a fiery tornado. After the attack, Chandelure falls over and has its Attack and Speed lowered, referencing the Special Attack reduction of the original move. If used again with lowered stats, it deals significantly less damage, while when used in a positive state, it deals significantly more damage while also removing the buffs Chandelure had. Description |Damages all foes around the user, but also lowers the user's Special Defense by two levels and thaws frozen Pokémon.}} |Inflicts damage on all enemies within a 1-tile range, but also reduces the user's Special Attack by 2 levels. It will thaw frozen Pokémon.}} | }} |It damages nearby enemies, but it also sharply lowers your Special Attack. (The stat change returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.)}} |It damages nearby enemies, but it also sharply lowers your Sp. Atk. The stat returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime mod 2}}|0=Flannery|1=Ash}} Torkoal Overheat.png|image1p=Torkoal|image2=May Blaziken Overheat.png|image2p=Blaziken|image3=Rotom Overheat.png|image3p=Heat Rotom|image4=Flint Infernape Overheat.png|image4p=Infernape}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Overheat has the same descriptions as its former counterpart, . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=過熱 '' |zh_cmn=過熱 / 过热 重擊 |nl=Oververhitting |fi=Ylikuumennus |fr_ca=Surchauffer |fr_eu=Surchauffe |de=Hitzekoller |el=Υπερθέρμανση |id=Overheat |it=Vampata |ko=오버히트 Overheat |no=Overoppheting |pl=Przegrzanie |pt_br=Superaquecimento |pt_eu=Superaquecer Sobreaquecer |sr=Pregrevanje |es_la=Supercalor (AG056-AG191) Sofoco (M07 DP180) |es_eu=Sofoco |sv=Överhetta |vi=Nhiệt Năng Tuôn Trào }} Category:Moves that can lower the user's Special Attack de:Hitzekoller es:Sofoco fr:Surchauffe it:Vampata ja:オーバーヒート zh:过热（招式）